Conservatorismo nazionale
Il conservatorismo nazionale o nazional-conservatorismo è una variante del conservatorismo che combina ad esso elementi di nazionalismohttp://www.parties-and-elections.de/contents.html, ideologicamente di destra. Se i partiti conservatori fanno sovente della patria e dell'identità nazionale due temi importanti, quelli nazional-conservatori mettono questi concetti al centro della loro azione politica. Per questo, se i liberal-conservatori sono da considerarsi la "sinistra" del movimento conservatore, i nazional-conservatori ne sono la "destra". Ideologia Mettere al centro della propria azione politica l'identità nazionale significa anche difesa della tradizione religiosa, culturale e linguistica del Paese. Secondo uno studioso austriaco, "il conservatorismo nazionale esalta la famiglia come casa e centro dell'identità, della solidarietà e dell'emozione"Rosenberger, Sieglinde, Europe is swinging towards the right - What are the effects on women?, Università di Vienna, 2002. Tutto ciò porta i nazional-conservatori ad assumere posizioni fortemente conservatrici sul piano etico-sociale e a osteggiare con decisione l'immigrazione clandestina, il multiculturalismo e la globalizzazione, tutti fenomeni che, nel loro pensiero, finirebbero per danneggiare l'identità di un Paese. Spesso i conservatori nazionali assumono talvolta una postura populista, incline alla corrente definita in Italia come destra sociale, in campo economico. Fedeli ai principi del conservatorismo sociale, essi difendono la famiglia tradizionale. Al di là di questi elementi fondanti i nazional-conservatori possono sostenere punti di vista estremamente differenti in base a logiche strettamente nazionali. E ciò è ancora più vero in ambito economico, dove la loro visione può spaziare dal supporto all'economia pianificata alla preferenza per un'economia mista di tipo centrista, fino a posizioni di Laissez-faire ultracapitalista.Dictionary Of Public Administration, pag. 306 Conservatorismo nazionale in Europa Tra i partiti nazional-conservatori contemporanei a livello europeo, si possono ricordare Diritto e Giustizia (che è più che altro un partito della destra cristiana), il Partito Popolare Danese, l'Unione Democratica di Centro e, in genere, i partiti membri dell'Alleanza per l'Europa delle Nazioni. In Italia Nel 1890, per contrastare il blocco socialista, che dopo i successi nelle elezioni amministrative dell'anno precedente appariva sempre più minaccioso, Fedele Lampertico propose la creazione di un partito conservatore con una piattaforma ideologica clericale e nazionalista. Tale formazione mutuava la struttura e le finalità di un abortito movimento conservatore-nazionale il cui programma era stato elaborato già nel 1879Società e ideologie nel Veneto rurale, pag.159. Secondo alcuni studiosi nel dopoguerra e per circa 50 anni in Italia è mancato un vero e proprio partito apertamente nazional-conservatore; tuttavia fino al Congresso del 1956, che determinò di fatto la fine del correntismo interno e l'uscita della componente di estrema destra di Pino Rauti (che diede vita al Centro Studi Ordine Nuovo), può essere considerata per certi aspetti affine a questa ideologia la corrente moderata del MSI capeggiata da Arturo Michelini, che proponeva una politica estera filo-atlantica e lavorò per spezzare l'isolamento del partito aprendo ad alleanze con monarchici, liberali e democristianiI partiti politici nell'Italia repubblicana, pag 372. Il conservatorismo nazionale è riemerso con la creazione di Alleanza Nazionale[http://www.freespeechproject.com/telos27.html Alessandro Campi, What is Italy's National Alliance?, intervento alla Conferenza "New Politics in Italy", 1995] (che si è tuttavia caratterizzata anche come un moderno partito liberal-conservatore) ed è oggi rappresentato da La Destra. Note Bibliografia * U.C. Mandal, Dictionary Of Public Administration, Sarup & Sons, 2007 * Gerardo Nicolosi, I partiti politici nell'Italia repubblicana: atti del Convegno di Siena, 5-6 dicembre 2002, Rubbettino Editore, 2006 * Silvio Lanaro, Società e ideologie nel Veneto rurale (1866-1898), Edizioni di Storia e Letteratura, 1976 Categoria:Ideologie politiche